Birth of a King
by Astroman1000
Summary: Kellam Rex is your average, everyday potato farmer. He and his family have been for generations in their tiny town. But one day an odd visit from a mysterious stranger will change everything and send Kellam down a road he never could have imagined.
1. Murder

**AN: This story as it exists on technically falls under the "Massive X-Over" category which is why it is here. The X-overs themselves don't really matter, this will primarily be a more or less original story and everything else will be mostly referential as the beginning of this story should be. At most expect maybe two or three characters from the same story… unless something crazy happens. This is taking place in an original world so not everything associated with a character that appears will exist. For example, if Mario shows up that doesn't mean the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser, or yoshis exist. Honestly, I'm still not sure what I will and won't keep in, so we'll learn together.**

**I say more or less original because already I stole the idea off of a featured Tumblr post I saw on iFunny and I'm sure this exact story exists in some capacity in other places. Hell, there might be a, or multiple, story(ies) like the one I'm writing right now that exist here. If that's the case… well, I don't particularly care, I won't stop writing this and I hope this ends up different from whatever pre-existing story there is.**

**That aside, if you're here you read the description and think what's going to happen is cool. I want this to be a primarily humorous story with dark, bordering on genuinely evil elements. I want the MC to be unaware of the fact that despite his unfair beginning he's turning into a disgusting human being. You'll see as I go along. Though, this story like all of my stories isn't planned out far into the future. I just have a bunch of cool scenes and ideas that I hope to make a reality with some sort of story connecting them. Without further ado, let's start this thing.**

~Boak~

Chapter 1: Murder is a Great Way to Get Things Started

Kellam Rex came from a long and distinguished line of potato farmers. Sure, no one outside a five-mile radius may have heard of them, but it's always good to have a positive self-image. Kellam's father Beelzebob often regaled his young son with wondrous stories about the big sales his ancestors had made.

"Your great-great-great-grandfather Malfearion once sold an entire harvest's worth of crops to a traveling merchant." He would say. "That's over 100 potatoes! They say those potatoes made it all the way over to the nearest town and that people there might have eaten them! We've never seen anything like that before or after."

Kellam ate it up. He loved those stories and his young eyes would always sparkle in amazement whenever his father told them. He could not wait until he was old enough to properly farm!

Unfortunately, life is rarely a wonderful as a bedtime story. When his parents died at eighteen due to an unfortunate potato related accident Kellam did not allow himself to fall to depression. His father's dying words will forever be etched into his very soul.

"Kellam!" Beelzebob wheezed as he tried to speak through the blood gurgling up his throat. "Take care of your five-year-old sister for me. Tragica might be blind, missing one of her feet, and have a terrible stutter, but with you raising her I have no worries."

Beelzebob was interrupted by a hacking cough that sent massive amounts of blood just… everywhere.

"Take care of the potatoes, Kellam. You have great things in your future, I know it. Maybe you can sell over 200 potatoes at once! Become the greatest of us all!"

With one last bloody wheeze, Beelzebob fell silent and died. Then and there Kellam vowed to honor his father's wishes and to avoid steep paths while holding a sack of potatoes. As for his mother… there was not enough of her left to bury.

It's been two years since that horrible day and Kellam could be found inside his living room putting the covers on some medium sized clay pots. He then stood up and surveyed the room, drinking in his accomplishment.

For the past two years, Kellam had worked tirelessly in order to expand the potato farm. After the death of his parents, the villagers had tried to help as much as they could, but when it came to working the farm Kellam always refused help.

"They've entrusted me this place." Kellam would say. "I have within me their hopes and dreams and the hopes and dreams of all of my ancestors before me. It would not be right if anyone other than a Rex worked this land, so please, leave it be."

His passionate response to their offers quelled any and all arguments the villagers had, so they left him to his farm. Now, his passion was paying off.

The entire left side of the room was packed with medium sized clay pots filled with potatoes. A whole eight pots! Err… you see the room was rather small… anyway, by Kellam's estimation, he had almost 250 potatoes stored up that he could sell. It also seemed like the gods where basking him in their favor as just the night before a stranger in a red tunic had entered the town. Kellam hoped to sell the potatoes to the said stranger, after all, who doesn't like potatoes? In doing so he would surpass great-great-great-grandfather Malfearion and be forever remembered in the annals of his family history!

Kellam sighed in contentment at the thought before walking out the front door to appreciate the beautiful sunset. The twin suns Wodebago and Pifanarna turned the sky a soft orange as they descended beyond the horizon.

"This is it, father. I can feel it, tomorrow will change everything! I hope you and ma and everyone else up there are smiling down on me."

With one last prayer Kellam tucked his sister in with a bedtime story before going to sleep himself. He would need his rest if he wanted to make the sale.

~BoaK~

Breakfast the next morning was typical as far as Kellam was concerned. It consisted of some eggs traded by the local poultryman and some home fries. The twenty-year-old male prepared the meal as he had a thousand times before just like his mother taught him before waking up Tragica with breakfast in bed.

Given her condition… conditions Kellam always made it a point to feed his now seven-year-old sister each of her meals despite the fact that she has proven that she could feed herself. She might protest the treatment, but Kellam could tell she loved it. After their parents had died Tragica refused to eat for several days. It got to the point that Kallem began to fear that she was trying to starve herself to death to join them. It took him force-feeding her the same meal he was serving her now for the then five-year-old to snap out of it. He has not stopped since.

As sweet little Tragica enjoyed her scrumptious meal of eggs and potatoes the siblings her a loud crash come from the living room.

Kellam practically jumped his feet. "Tragica, stay here and stay quiet."

"B-b-b-but K-k-k-kell, what i-i-i-if-"

Kellam shushed her before she could finish. "Don't worry Tragica, you're big brother is strong. Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

Another crash and an odd yell spurred the potato farmer into action. "Tragica, hide under your bed and don't come out until I tell you." was his last instruction before entering the living room.

The sight that greeted Kellam was not one he was prepared for. Inside of his home was the very man he had hoped to sell his potatoes to swinging around a golden sword and destroying the pots that were filled with potatoes. Dread pooled in the young adult's life as the stranger yelled a very loud-

"Hiyah!"

-while picking up one of the pots and violently smashing it against the wall. Not only was it bad enough that he was destroying the pots Kellam had made with his own hands, but the red-garbed stranger was somehow making the potatoes disappear. Kellam watched in dismay as his hard work literally dissolved before his very eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kellam yelled.

The pink-haired teen's pointy ears twitched before he turned to face the proprietor with an odd, not-quite-present stare, before dismissing him and picking up another pot to throw.

"What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

When the stranger smashed the pot he had grabbed Kellam lost it. No longer wary or allowing his confusion about the entire situation to hold him back Kellam marched up to the stranger, grabbed him by the collar, and spun him around.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He bellowed into the teenager's face.

Kellam's only response was that same odd stare before the stranger's eyes hardened. Sword to his throat Kellam could not tell you what happened in that next moment. All he knows is that one second he was manhandling the stranger and the next he was embedded in his living room wall with, at the very least, a fractured skull.

Kellam's eyesight faded in and out as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened to him. All the while he could distantly hear, 'Great, something's wrong with my hearing too,' the sound of the rest of his pots being smashed.

Anger and frustration welled up within Kellam causing a painful tightness in his chest. As he struggled to get back to his feet hot tears began to pool in his eyes.

'This fucker walks into MY house and destroys all of MY hard work as if it was nothing? I was going to sell those to you dammit!'

Just as he got to his feet and the world stopped spinning it suddenly froze. Kellam watched in horror as the psychopath walked into his sister's room. A million ways things could go bad went through Kellam's head before a million ways to put a stop to the stranger did the same thing. Spurred by the strength he did not know he possessed Kellam grabbed a large shard of clay and followed the stranger.

Upon entering a small part of Kellam was relieved that his sister had not been found yet, instead, the stranger seemed to be looking for more pots to destroy. Moving silently to avoid detection Kellam got within arm's reach of the stranger and drove the sharp shard into the stranger's neck. The pink haired psychopath had no time to react as his spine was severed and his throat was pierced, he was dead less than a second later.

When his attacker went limp, so did Kellam; the adrenaline that had fueled him left him burned out and entering the realm of unconsciousness. He collapsed at the same time the dead man did.

~BoaK~

In her short life, Tragica had learned how to function in spite of her disadvantages. No sight? No problem! Her senses of smell, touch, and hearing had filled the gap her lack of sight left, besides, she had been born that way, it's not like she could miss her sight. Tragica was more than able to navigate her four-room home, her missing foot made that slightly difficult, but Tragica loved hopping! And if she was tired, she could always crawl. Who cares if she got dirty? That's what baths are for!

Her stutter was the only real problem. It on its own was more than enough reason for the five other villagers close to her age to make fun of her leaving her quite friendless, but that didn't matter! She had her big brother! Sure she had never actually seen him, but she knew he was big and strong, he smelled really nice, and his rough hands distantly reminded her of their dead parents. He never complained about her stutter no matter how long it took to say even the simplest of things.

When she heard a stranger come into their house Tragica had never been more scared. Hiding under her bed and not knowing what was happening made everything worse. When there was a huge bang Tragica had to cover her mouth in order to not scream.

'It's okay. It's okay. Big brother Kell will beat him up. I know it!' was Tragica's mantra as she tried to not make any kind of noise.

But then the stranger walked into her room. She had hoped for a moment that it was her big brother, but there was no way. Kellam's footsteps were much heavier than this stranger's. _It was not him_.

Suddenly Tragica could not feel anything. It was as if she had been wiped from existence and left to float in an endless, unfeeling void. She could not breathe. Then it stopped, she was real again, and one thought dominated her mind.

'WHERE ARE YOU, KELL?'

As if the gods above had heard her Tragica could hear her brother's sandaled feet enter the room and approach where the stranger had gone. Seconds later there were two heavy thumps as Kellam and the stranger fell to the ground.

'Oh no… Kell. Oh no. Kell.' Tragica had no way of knowing what had actually happened and she was not stupid enough to go out and check. What if the stranger was still awake? Or worse, what if the stranger had somehow knocked out her brother?

A full minute passed before Tragica was comfortable with getting out from under the bed to check on her brother. She had heard his breathing for a while now, so at least she knew he was alive, what scared her now, was that she could not hear the stranger's breathing.

Tragica felt the ground until she found her brother. Her first instinct was to try and wake him up, after all, there was barely any time that she spent awake and without her brother. Sometimes, when she was having a nightmare, she would even sleep with him! So Tragica started poking his cheek, pulling his eyelids, pinching his nose, and tugging on his ears. When none of that worked the seven-year-old contemplated taking extreme wake-up measures, but when she had been poking and prodding her brother she had touched something that scared her.

A quick sniff and a lick confirmed her fears. "You're b-b-b-bleeding K-k-k-kell." Tragica whispered.

Now Tragica wanted to cry… so she did. Her big brother was hurt and was not waking up. The stranger was not moving or breathing and the smell of blood was getting stronger and stronger in the room.

Tragica cried and cried. Big, fat tears soaked her face and snot soon mixed in. Hopelessness was setting in as the minutes passed and Kell did not wake up. As her throat started to hurt and her sobs began to sound tinny Tragica screamed her dearest wish to the world.

"KELL WAKE UP!"

Once again the world seemed to listen to her, but this time Tragica could feel that it was more than just divine intervention. A great big… something welled up within her and burst forth into her tiny room and then into her big brother. A moment later Kellam awoke with a gasp. It all happened so fast that Tragica did not notice that for the first time in her life she had not stuttered whilst speaking.

"Wh-what just happened? Tragica? Oh, gods where is that guy-"

Kellam's mouth and mind were having trouble connecting and his jumbled thoughts just tried to get out. He was calmed slightly when he saw his beautiful little sister kneeling over him, but that drove him to find the intruder. When he did, he had trouble continuing to speak.

The pink haired criminal was lying a huge pool of his own blood. Kellam had killed a man.

~BoaK~

The rest of Kell's day was… stressful. The first thing he had to do was get Tragica to relax. That took a bath, a long hair brushing, a story, and even putting the girl to sleep in his bed. Once that hour-long process was he could finally sit down and bemoan the fact that his little sister, already so unfairly treated by life, was going to be scarred for the rest of her life… more. Hell, he knew he had not actually dealt with what had happened, but right now there was a body slowly rotting in a pool of its own blood in his sister's bedroom that he had to deal with.

Standing over the dead body Kellam took a moment to take in the dead man's strange garb. What he thought was a simple red tunic upon closer inspection was some sort of high-quality mail armor worn over a green tunic. His hat was purple, but that didn't seem to mean anything besides the fact that the dead man had an atrocious sense of fashion. Even Kellam who had only owned a few pairs of clothing all of which were brown knew those colors clashed horribly. Upon the man's hands were these terribly gaudy golden metal gloves.

"You would think these would be gauntlets, but…" Kellam's curiosity was too great and he pulled one of the gloves off. "It… fits, but it doesn't go further than my wrist… how odd, his hands are smaller than mine… Do they belong to an armor set that this guy stole it from? A thief like him? Probably." Kellam's eyes drifted to the equally gaudy golden sword and lifted it up for inspection. "He probably took this sword at the same time… beast."

Kellam could not help himself. This man clearly owned some incredibly valuable items, "Besides," he said to himself as he started rooting through the corpse, "This fucker tried to kill me. Who knows what he woulda done to Tragica. At the very least he probably woulda taken all our stuff. Let's consider this… a damage fee."

Not wanting to deal with the blood-soaked mail or shield Kellam reached for a medium sized bag that was hooked onto the pink-haired man's belt. A shake near his ear did not reveal anything so Kellam reached into the bag.

"Gods above!" The twenty-year-old yelped before jerking his hand back as quickly as possible. 'Is… no… is this bigger on the inside?"

Tentatively Kellam put his hand back into the bag and started to feel around for something… anything.

"Is it empty?" he asked the wind when he felt nothing. Kellam put the bag by his ear and shook it once more. "No, there's definitely something in there. I can hear. This bag has weight."

Unable to think of a better solution than his first one Kellam simply opened the bag and dumped out its contents on Tragica's bed.

"Dear gods above!" He screamed as a deluge of items spilled onto and off of the bed.

Like a kid when one of those traveling merchants had toys Kellam was too excited by the insane amount of items available to him. He was pretty sure he had never had this many _things_ in his entire life!

Reaching for the first thing that caught is eye Kellam picked up a large red cape. "What do you do?" He threw it over his shoulder and waited to see if anything happened. "...nothing eh? At least you're comfortable."

Kellam quickly snuck into his room where Tragica slept and hung up the cape up on the old rickety coat rack his father made some twenty years ago. He then grabbed a large empty chest he used to use for storage before buying a dresser from the town carpenter and quietly brought it to his new treasure trove.

"Now I have a good place to put all of this stuff." Next on the docket were what had to be wands. "Huh, I guess he knew magic of some sort, glad he didn't use it when he kicked my ass… or his sword for that matter. Wait!"

Kellam reached up and ran his hand around his head and face in an effort to find the horrible scabs that had crusted over his wounds while he slept only to find nothing.

"What?" His skin was perfectly smooth as if he had never been attacked in the first place. "Something's not right… it's been more than an hour since I woke up. There's no way my wounds healed that quickly… unless…" Kellam's eyes widened at the idea.

He proceeded to aggressively flick and swish the red and white wands while almost yelling magical words, "Abracadabra! Magadabuk! Uhh… Open Sesame! Fire! Attack! Magic to me?" once again nothing happened.

"Well, it wasn't me… maybe my wounds weren't that bad. Who knows, all that matters is that I'm better now." Kellam tossed the wands into the trunk. "Not like I can do magic anyway."

A blue cane had stayed on the bed while a red one had fallen off of it. "These two are probably magic too. Who was this guy?" Without any way of possibly learning the answer, Kellam simply shrugged and threw the canes into the trunk with the wands.

Kellam then hefted a medium-sized hammer. "This seems quite normal, but still odd. Why is the head so huge?" He gave the hammer a few test swings. "Wow, it's quite light." A wide swing showed off the hammer's destructive power by completely destroying one of the posts of his sister's bed. "Well then… I will use this with caution." Kellam then ran out to the small shed his family had used as a workshop for… ever as far as he was concerned, and gingerly placed the hammer onto the workbench.

"Alright, what's next… ahah! A fine bow. And what's this?" The twenty-year-old marveled at the quiver full of silver arrows. "Good gods, there has to be… 70 or so arrows in here! I guess he hunted werewolves as well… that's impressive."

Monsters and evildoers were apparently commonplace in this land, but Kellam, as well as the rest of the town, had only heard stories about them from traveling merchants. Their little town existed in an empty grassy plain and they had not suffered any sort of attack in all of their extremely boring history.

Back to the items, Kellam found some sort of hook and chain weapon, but when it fired and made a hole in the wall he decided to put it into the chest with the magic items.

"Ooh, a red boomerang. I had one of these when I was little!" A boomerang was not a badass golden sword, but if he was bored Kellam reasoned he could give it a toss.

There was also a shovel, a bug-catching net, a weird flute, a lantern, an odd pair of blue sandal-like footwear Kellam had never seen before, and a bunch of empty bottles. All useful items in one way or another, "Really that just means I can save some potatoes for profit instead of trading them for goods… dammit, which I really need to do since the damn stranger destroyed our harvest." he kicked the now cold corpse out of frustration.

Kellam hated the idea of bargaining without having something to trade. That meant being in debt to someone and no Rex should ever be a debtor! Kellam shivered violently at a thought. 'Fuck, I know exactly how Marcy will collect on the debt… gotta see if old Besheba will babysit for the day…'

Kellam dismissed the unfortunate brain train and picked up three golden medallions with little designs on each of them. "I have no idea what these do, but I bet it's something magical." He did not toss the medallions into the chest though, instead, he hung them up on the wall in the living room. They looked nice.

There were a bunch of bombs. "Nope." Into the chest.

There was a book in a language Kellam could not read. "Into the chest with you!"

"A mirror that can fit into my hand? Amazing!" Kellam was not a vain man, but he liked the way he looked always made an effort to bathe at least once a week.

The last item was another pouch. "For my own sanity, please have something normal… it's powder? Weird… like everything I suppose." Seeing no purpose for the powder Kellam put it into the trunk and finally closed the lid.

"Yes!" the man cheered before looking at the body on the ground. "Now what do I do with you?"

~BoaK~

Not wanting to deal with the situation by himself Kellam made the short run to town and sought out Tom, an ex-royal army officer and had retired to the town about ten years ago. Since then he has been the go-to man to settle disputes and acted as an unofficial magistrate for the tiny town.

Kellam practically broke down the man's door.

"Tom! I need your help."

"Good gods boy, ye' couldn't knock?" The elderly man yelled from his position on his comfy armchair.

"Tom, this is serious. I- I killed someone." Kellam confessed.

Tom's saggy old man face suddenly gained a hard edge. "Killed someone did ye' lad? I suppose ye' were defending ye' hearth is ye' felt confident enough to come to me about it."

Kellam nodded furiously. "Yes, sir. It was that foreigner-"

"That weirdo? No surprise there lad. One look at him and I knew deep in me bones that something wasn't right wit 'im. Touched in the head 'e was."

Kellam nodded again and took a deep breath before explaining in detail what had occurred in his home a few short hours ago.

"Hmm, hmm, well, nothing to worry about then. Right? Ye' defended yerself and saved ye' sister. I'm just mad I can't cut 'im up meself." was Tom's thoughtful answer.

"So… I'm not in any trouble."

"No boy, yer fine. Go home, take care of yer sister, and sleep well lad." Tom said before turning to the book he had been reading in silent dismissal.

"Thanks, Tom! There are free potatoes in your future. Thank you!" Kellam yelled as he left the small house and returned home, his heart much lighter.

~HVI~

**AN: Sorry that the ending is a bit abrupt, but I realized I was heading into a brand new direction with the next segment and that I had to separate into its own chapter or this one would end up WAY too long. Fair warning, next chapter might be a bit boring because I plan to spend most of it establishing the town/settlement that Kellam and his family lives in as well as all of the people that live in it. I don't know how much I will get to, but I also plan on doing some actual world-building. This is definitely a medieval fantasy setting, but I don't know anything beyond that. I do know that I don't plan to include any game elements into this so no dungeons.**

**Oh, a tidbit that goes along with the premise of this story though (SPOILERS MAYBE) Kellam Rex will most likely never leave town. Part of the point of this is that people will keep coming to him unprompted by his own actions. Maybe I'll shift POV into a character and see them leave town. I don't know. There's a shit tone I have to think about for this story and a lot of it won't matter for some time so I won't worry about it or make any promises right now.**

**So please tell me what you think! This is a category I have never submitted to before and I don't really read X-overs since they tend to be messy. This is much closer to an original story except that there will be a shit ton of references to various fandoms, like Link from A Link to the Past in this chapter. Maybe Mario will show up and get murdered, Smaus shows up and gets turned into a concubine… the possibilities are endless! And even with names characters from well-known fandoms they probably won't be anything like they are normally.**

**Samus is a great example of what I will probably be doing. Samus will still be a bounty hunter, but unless this story goes INSANE she won't be a spacefaring one. Instead, she'll be a product of genetic engineering and magic. So she'll still be part bird, but her arm laser will be fueled by magic and her armor will be all runic and shit, in short, all of her abilities will have a magical explanation instead of sci-fi. I don't know how much of a personality Samus has since I only know her through Smash, but… well her personality can still be more or less the same. Instead of spaceships, they can be normal ships. Ripley… Ripley is fine, in fact, most of her enemies, even Mother Brain, are still up for grabs, they'll just be monsters instead of aliens.**

**Err… Mario might be a better example? Except that I can keep the mushroom kingdom exactly the same if I wanted to.**

**UGH! Whatever. I hope you get the idea.**

**Leave a thoughtful review and tell me what you think. Also, I need help with the title, I don't know what to call this.**


	2. Prostitution

**AN: So here is chapter two of my not-really-that-original story. Sorry for the long wait. Just… didn't feel like writing to be honest. Video games, reading fanfiction, and recently gobbling down Isekai manga at an insane pace have been my dominant hobbies for the last couple of months. Summer makes me lazy, probably because I'm so obese.**

**Isekai, will now be an influence on this story. Well, not so much isekai, but a lot of the tropes those fantasy worlds have. Most isekai are also Gamer stories which I find hilarious, but no, this won't be a Gamer story. Expect labyrinths and monster drops and cheesy medieval fantasy.**

**All that besides this being a thing where all sorts of video game characters will be showing up in cameos as enemies or allies… mostly enemies because I don't want to keep them around. Just me and my OCs… yup.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

~BoaK~

Chapter 2: Sometimes Prostitution is the Answer

The next morning Kellam woke up the Big Spoon to the cutest little girl in the world and smiled. Because she was safe.

The night before he had stripped the stranger of his garb and tossed said garb into a bucket of water before dragging the body far into the plains and burying it with the shovel he had found. Rex Farm was barely a speck in the distance meaning the grave was far enough from home that Kellam would never have to think of the pink-haired man again for the rest of his life. Sleep came easily to the potato farmer that night.

'And now it's time to get up. Damn. I've got a lot of crops to grow and not a lot of time. But first, breakfast.'

An hour later Kellam and Tragica were wandering around their tiny town looking for Besheba so that Kellam could take care of business with peace of mind. Besheba was the town's "old lady" and she acted as a babysitter and educator for children. She, like Tom, was an out-of-towner who came from a land that had a king, she never spoke about herself much, but Tom had once let slip that she had been a royal nanny in her youth. Hence her skill in corralling and teaching children.

The town could barely be called a town, it was more of a smattering of homesteads with a road running through what could be called the center of town. Besheba lived in a very small house by herself, luckily it was close to the road and easy to find.

After dropping off Tragica, whom Besheba was trying and failing to teach Braille due to an unfortunate lack of texts, Kellam steeled himself for a most unfortunate encounter.

The small town of Membosan had a very simple and straightforward bartering system of economy. Want some fruits and veggies? Well, you need to bring something worth trading. The families of the town had made themselves the sole producers of some product or another. The Rexes farmed potatoes, the Jibargos hunted the local game and acted as butchers, leatherworkers, and furriers, the Pantoses were millers, wheat farmers, and bakers, the Bainnes raised chickens and cows, and so on.

In a town of fewer than 100 people, everyone knew everyone and everyone was friendly, but the bartering system was strictly adhered to. Favors were not common in the town, only in times of extreme hardship would families relent and give away some of their products in exchange for a favor or a future repayment. Future repayment is the preferred method of compensation, but sometimes a favor is required when future repayment is far off or the giving family has no need for the future repayment.

A favor was how Melissa Pantos and Xavier Saitsarr got married. The Pantoses had a bad harvest one year and the Saitsarrs were the ones to get screwed over when the Pantoses were trading what bread they could. Papa Saitsarr saw an opportunity and grabbed it, you see, Xavier is… attractive in his own way, unfortunately, his way was extremely...unique and very few people saw things his way. Xavier is ugly as sin and should probably stay inside.

Wanting to help his facially challenged grandson Papa Saitsarr demanded the Pantos family's third daughter, the most beautiful one, as a bride for Xavier or the Saitsarrs would not help the Pantoses repair their homes when the Great Winds struck. The Pantoses had no choice but to give in and now Xavier and Melissa have two kids together.

Situations like that are why favors are so rare, but even then no one in the town has more favors owed to them than Marcy.

Marcy was a recent addition to the town of less than 100 people. About eight years ago she had been a simple traveler out to explore the world, but upon stopping in Membosan she was horrified to discover the state of our tools. Tool repair had simply been another chore the families of Membosan had to deal with, but as no one was a trained blacksmith the quality of the tools had always been quite poor. In exchange for repairing the tools and even making new ones of a much higher quality Marcy agreed to settle in Membosan.

She found herself a nice little patch of land close to the beginnings of a mountain range to set up shop. Marcy knew there was a chance to find a good mining spot to get iron and copper and lo and behold she found one not 100 yards away from her homestead. Everyone in town was enamored with her creations and jumped at the chance to trade with her in order to use and repair them. Marcy quickly gained an overabundance of food and clothing so she soon turned to favors. Everyone was naturally very wary of giving away favors, but Marcy proved to rarely if ever call them in, though she made sure everyone knew she was keeping track of them.

Kellam made sure to never owe Marcy a favor, hence the lower quality of his farming equipment, but she had made it very clear what she wanted from him and he knew he was not comfortable with giving it. Unfortunately, he knew there was no way to avoid it today. So it was with great trepidation that Kellam knocked on Marcy's door.

"The door is open, I'm in the back." He heard her yell.

Kellam looked up and slapped his head in embarrassment. The telltale plumes of smoke could be seen rising behind Marcy's home meaning she was working in the forge. He then entered the home and exited through the back door. Marcy had set up a large area of compacted dirt dedicated solely for her blacksmith and mining duties. The woman in question was busy beating a piece of red hot metal into shape so Kellam stayed quiet and simply watched her work.

Despite his aversion to her Kellam was not a blind man, he knew Marcy was a beautiful woman and the most sought after bachelorette of the town after Melissa got married. She was wide hipped and _very_ well endowed, some of the men of the town thought that you could bounce a coin off of her large and plush behind and on top of that she was fit. Years of being a blacksmith and miner had shaped her body into something you would expect to see carved out of stone by a great sculptor and her strength was nothing to scoff at. She had beaten most of the men in feats of strength during the couple of festivals the town held every year, the only holdouts being the men of the Jibarge family and Kellam himself.

And none of that took into account her face. To put it simply she did not look like someone who would be a blacksmith. She had high aristocratic cheekbones, a small, pointed nose, delicately curved eyebrows, slightly pointed ears, large, expressive, green eyes, plump, rosy lips, her jaw was slight and ended at a sharp point, and her hair… oh her hair. It was the deepest of reds Kellam had ever seen matched only by the very fires she stoked on a daily basis. Marcy was gorgeous.

Maybe Kellam had a crush.

That crush was unfortunately overshadowed by the simple fact that Marcy was a giant slut. She fucked everyone and in a town where starting and growing a family was so important to survival to never get married was an odd one. Nothing Kellam's parents had taught him growing up had prepared him to deal with such a woman. At the very least he could say he didn't think badly of her…

'She can do whatever she wants. She's an adult. Just… I'm rather fond of the idea that there's someone out there that's only for me. And I'm only for her.'

Kellam's thoughts were interrupted by a loud hissing sound caused by Marcy plunging her work into oil to cool it. The action turned her away from the forge and toward Kellam and upon catching sight of him Marcy lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Kellam! You shoulda said it was you! Ohh…" Marcy pouted when she realized she had to wait and finish cooling the piece she was working on instead of running into Kellam's arms. "Gimme a sec to finish cooling this rake. So Kellam, watcha doin' here?" she asked her melodic voice a balm to Kellam's ears. "Do you need something repaired? Or-"

Marcy then attempted to strike a sexy pose. Unfortunately, as she was covered in heavy clothes, an apron, a mask, and dark black soot while awkwardly holding her rake in oil, that was on fire, she looked less sexy and more intimidating.

"-are you here for me?" she finished, her voice much deeper and more sultry than it was mere moments ago.

"Err… wooh, is it hot out here? I'm… I'm actually here for you Marcy." Kellam cringed away from Marcy's excited yell in response to his words.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, thank you Jima!" Marcy exclaimed once more causing Kellam to cringe.

Jima was a minor deity and she was worshipped for her powers over fertility, sex, and seduction. To know that Marcy had been actively praying to her so that he would sleep with her was an uncomfortable thought for Kellam.

"And done!" Marcy carelessly tossed her cooled rake onto a workbench and launched herself into Kellam's arms. He caught her of course, no sense in fighting it. "Oh baby, me and you are going to have a lot of fun tonight."

Kellam was dying inside as he held the voluptuous firecracker in his arms. He wasn't ready for this.

"That's nice, but can we talk about why I'm here first?" he pleaded.

Marcy stopped her hip gyrations at his question moved her soot covered face so close to his own that their noses touched. She spent a full thirty seconds staring into his eyes before sighing and climbing off of him. Not that that changed much, Marcy was a full four inches taller than Kellam at six feet tall!

"Fine, I'll take a bath. You can wait in the living room… have a snack."

So Kellam awkwardly waited around for half an hour while snack on some fresh berries most likely recently harvested by the Grenges. Marcy reappeared refreshed and clothed in a see-through shirt of some kind that stopped at her midthigh and did nothing to hide her nakedness.

'Here we go…' Kellam mentally groused as he tried and failed at not ogling Marcy.

"Oh you like it? I had Uriel make it for me after I came across some golden spiders in the forest the other day and took their silk. I think it's wonderful."

"...yeah, you look great in it Marcy."

She lit up once again at the compliment. "Thank you Kellam. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Kellam sank into one of the plush couches in Marcy's living room and deeply sighed before telling her about the attack on his home by the stranger the night before.

~BoaK~

"So that's what happened. I've got some cool stuff now, but nothing anyone in town would want that I also want to keep like the magic bag. So my only option is to go around begging for supplies and owing favors until the next crop grows in which won't be for another month. I'm screwed, pretty much everyone in town would own me for years. Or…" Kellam trailed off knowing Marcy understood.

"Or you come to me and I use my favors to keep you and Tragica afloat until the next crop comes in." Marcy chuckled. "I knew I'd have you one day Kell… but not like this." she then frowned. "You'll be my bed warmer until your crops grow in. After that, we're square." she practically ordered.

"That's… fine. I understand Marcy. But I'll need to take care of Tragica-"

"Of course you will. Do whatever you need to do during the day. At night, you come to me. Even Besheba owes me some favros and besides, she adores Tragica, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to watch her during the night until our deal is done."

"But… Tragica she-"

"She what Kellam? Can't sleep without her big brother. She'll be fine, besides, do you really want your sister around when we're fucking?"

Kellam cringed at the crass word. "No." 'But she's still shaken after yesterday. I guess I'll have to dote on her as much as possible during the day.' "Fine, I understand. Err… do you want to-"

"Start today? Hell yes. Go say goodnight to your sister, I don't have any more work today and I want to get started early."

Kellam startled at that. "B-but it's only midday!"

Marcy simply raised one of her perfectly delicate eyebrows. "And?"

Realizing he was not being given a choice, and that from the outset Marcy has no intention to stick closely to her bed warmer agreement, Kellam simply sighed and nodded before getting up and heading out.

As he opened the door to leave he turned back to look at Marcy and said, "I'll be back soon."

"Damn straight sexy boy."

~BoaK~

Kellam arrived at Besheba's house to find Tragica playing a word game with the old woman.

"Rag."

"G-g-g-glass!"

"Show"

"W-w-w-w-week!"

"Know."

"W-w-w-wait, 'No' d-d-doesn't h-h-ave a 'kuh-kuh-kuh-K'."

Besheba simply smiled. "That's the wrong 'No,' dear. It is spelled K-N-O-W."

"O-o-o-oh. That's h-h-h-how that's-s-s-s s-s-s-spelled. I th-th-th-thought i-i-it was l-l-l-like the o-o-other one."

"A common mistake dear, that's quite alright. Now you know."

Tragica giggled at the word choice which was when Kellam made himself known.

"Hello there Besheba, I hope Tragica didn't give you any trouble?"

Tragica pouted at the accusation. "O-o-o-of c-c-course I d-d-didn't." then stuck out her tongue.

Besheba laughed at the display and answered, "She's right of course, Tragica was an absolute doll."

"That's great to hear. Unfortunately I'm not exactly here to pick her up." Kellam said, his shoulders sagging.

"Oh?" Besheba's right eyebrow raised with her voice.

Tragica saw the expression and liked it. "O-o-o-oh?"

Kelam sighed and sat down next Besheba on her couch. "I have an… arrangement with Marcy. I'll be spending the next couple weeks with her at night time. As such, Tragica needs a place to stay and you're the best choice Besheba. Besides, Marcy said she's calling in her favors so that you do."

Besheba's lips pressed into a thin line as she scrutinized the young man next to her. "And why pray tell would all this need to happen in the first place?"

Kellam sighed again and launched into an explanation of the attack on his home by the odd stranger for the third time since it happened. Tragica snuggled into his lap and covered her ears less than halfway through the story and Kellam simply held her close. He was having a rough time getting the story out, he could not imagine what it was like for a seven-year-old.

At the end of his story Besheba took a moment and massaged her temples. "That's horrible to hear, and I'm so happy that the two of you are fine. I can guess why you've gone to Marcy and what her price for these favors were, so I understand… Tragica can stay with me for as long as necessary. Or rather, she would have either way since Marcy's calling in her favors, but know that I am more than happy to do it."

"That means a lot to me Besheba, thank you."

At that Tragica finally decided to butt into the conversation. "B-b-b-but K-k-k-kell, why d-d-d-do you h-h-h-h-have t-t-t-to sleep-p-p with M-m-m-m-marcy?"

Kellam winced at the unintended accuracy of Tragica's words. "Well Tragica… when you're a grownup you have to make hard choices. I don't want to leave you with Besheba at night, but I have to. I don't have a choice and I'm so, so sorry for that Tragica. Can you forgive me?"

"Mmmmm. O-o-okay K-k-kell. B-b-but you b-b-b-better c-c-c-ome b-b-b-back s-s-s-soon!"

Kellam laughed. "I'll be with you all day Tragica. It's just at night that I won't be here. You'll barely notice I'm gone."

"Y-y-yeah r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-," Tragica groaned in frustration. "R-right Kell. J-j-j-just g-go h-h-h-have fun o-o-or wh-wh-wh-atev-v-ver. Hmph!" She ended her command by pouting and turning to Besheba.

Kellam simply laughed again before picking Tragica up as he stood up and placing her back on the couch where he had sat.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? I love you. I love you so much. Take care of her for me Besheba. Have a nice night." With that said Kellam returned to Marcy's home to… satisfy her.

~BoaK~

They say that time flies when you are having fun and now Kellam understood that no truer words have ever been spoken. The first week was… rough. Marcy was a sexual taskmaster and Kellam's hips and mouth were sore that entire week. He genuinely felt like he was a kid again being taught numbers and letters in Besheba's living room. Only this time what he was learning was instantly gratifying and a hell of a lot of fun.

Sex was great! The first time Kellam came he felt as though he had gained some sort of deeper understanding of life and the universe and goddamn did he want to do it again. Unfortunately, this new take on life was overshadowed by the awkward social interactions Kellam had to deal with during the day.

He still made food for Tragica so he had to talk to the Bainnes, the Pantoses, the Jibarges, the Cepalus and the Grenges to get ingredients. Every single time he had the exact same conversation.

"Oh hello Kellam, you've got some potatoes for us?" 

"Haha… no. I don't."

"... then how-"

"I'm calling in one of your favors to Marcy. I just need enough for this month."

"Really? Is she really letting you-"

"Yes, yes she is. Can I get what I need."

"Of course Kellam, of course. But this does me that we're clear of a favor right?"

"Yes."

"Good to know. Have a nice day Kellam."

"You too."

Marcy's lust for Kellam was a well known fact, in a town this small there really were not any secrets. People connected the dots and within days everyone knew and was either making jokes about it or silently disapproving. The awkward looks and conversations did not stop occurring until the fourth week or so when everyone had finally accepted the situation. Though of course the big question on everyone's minds was why Marcy had not just demanded that Kellam marry her. But when your little society exists mostly to survive people get over gossip quickly, even juicy gossip.

Week four marked a change in several things. Firstly, and most importantly, Kellam's crops came in, he no longer needed to rely on Marcy's favors. Secondly, Kellam was able to consistently outlast Marcy during sex to the point that he found himself helping her in her blacksmithing and mining duties due to how sore and tired _she_ was. Finally, everyone was over the gossip.

The month did not pass without consequences though. Over time Kellam found that Tragica was becoming more and more distant. It was not a massive change, but for the last two years she had done nothing but stick to his side and her lack of clinginess was jarring for the twenty-year-old. A short conversation with Behseba revealed that Kellam's worst fears had been substantiated. Tragica was having nightmares and Besheba was not enough to calm her down. Every single night she called out for her big brother and he was not there to save her from her dreams. It was… damaging to say the least and it broke Kellam's heart. For a few days he had been angry at Marcy for taking him away from Tragica, but he could not deny the fact that without her he would not be able to feed the seven-year-old. He hoped that Tragica would get over it soon, but he knew he had to build up that trust again.

Breaking his new routine had also been jarring. That day Kellam woke up, woke Marcy up legs first, made the rounds bartering his potatoes for other goods, and informing everyone that he no longer was using Marcy's favors. He picked up Tragica and brought her home triumphantly, but that night, as he was going through his bedtime routines, Kellam surprised himself by casually returning to Marcy's home.

"Oh? Back again honey?" Maryc asked, just as surprised as Kellam to find him lounging in her living room.

Kellam blinked. "Err, yeah… I mean. WAIT! We're done." he shook his head to dispel the cobwebs that had gathered there.

"...yeah. We are. But, know that there's always an open invitation. Got that _big_ _boy_."

Kellam blushed at the nickname. "Y-yeah. Thanks. For everything. Really. I'll see you around. Maybe I'll stay over again." As he exited the house, he said, "Have a good night Marcy."

"Yeah… come back soon." she told the empty air.

~BoaK~

"Tragica?" Kellam asked as slowly slipped into bed.

"Y-y-y-yes K-k-kell?"

"You don't have to worry about sleeping alone ever again. Alright?"

"O-o-okay."

"... hey. Maybe tomorrow, I can show you some of the stuff I got from that guy."

"...R-r-r-really? Tragica yawned.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun, I shoulda done it a while ago."

"C-c-c-cool."

"I love you Tragica."

"I l-l-love y-y-you m-more K-k-kellam."

So the two drifted off into a wonderfully dreamless sleep.

~Boak~

"ALRIGHT TRAGICA! Try on this cape, I think it would look nice on you."

"O-o-okay." Tragica reached out and grabbed the air until Kellam gave her the red cape. She tossed it over her shoulders and giggled. "K-k-k-kell, i-i-it's t-t-too b-b-big."

Kellam on the other hand was stunned into silence.

"K-k-kell?"

Tragica's worried voice snapped her older brother out of his shock.

"Gods above Tragica, you're invisible!"

Tragica's dull gray eyes widened in surprise. "R-r-r-really?"

"Yeah, but…" Kellam reached out to where Tragica had been to find that she was still corporeal. "I can still find you without a problem if you talk." He removed the cloak. "Try not to uhh… do mean things with this."

Tragica cocked her head adorably and wobbled unsteadily on her single foot. "M-m-mean th-th-things?"

Kellam laughed. "You are precious. Sit on the bed so you don't get tired when we try the other stuff."

"O-o-okay."

Kellam went to the chest where he had stored most of the stranger's things and pulled out the two wands. '...maybe it's magic.'

"Here Tragica. How does this feel?" he asked as he handed over the red wand.

"Oooh. I-i-it's w-w-warm." Then Tragica swung it which launched a fireball at Kellam.

"AH! HOLY SHIT!" Kellam dove out of the way of the fireball which harmlessly dissipated against the room's mud wall.

"Wha-what h-h-h-happened K-k-kell? I f-f-felt h-h-hot."

Kellam very slowly and methodically stood up and got close to Tragica before gently removing the wand from her grasp. He then let out a loud sigh of relief when the wand was in his hands.

"This is a very dangerous item Tragica. You said you felt hot? Well, you shot a fireball out of the wand when you waved it. We're going to put this back into the chest… I'm scared of what this one will do but~"

Kellam inspected the blue wand for a moment.

"Red meant fire so maybe blue means water?"

"Yes!" Tragica agreed.

"Well, we should probably try it just to be sure." Kellam then grabbed Tragica by the waist and held her under her armpit. "We're going outside to play with the blue one, okay?"

Tragica was too busy giggling and pretending to fly to pay attention, so Kellma simply rolled his eyes and went to find an empty spot of land.

"This ride is over Tragica. Here is the other wand. Please wave it that way." Kellam indicated the direction by pointing the wand in her hand with his own hand.

"O-o-o-o-" Tragica growled and wiggled her stump. "O-okay K-k-kell." and with a flick and a swish a cold projectile was launched from the wand.

"Hmmm. It does something, but… Sit down for a second Tragica, I'll be right back."

Kellam left Tragica to grab a bundle of grass, the land around the farm grew very tall plains grass which was a great fire starter, and set it up in front of his little sister. Once again he tried to direct her aim, this time at the grass.

"Try again- wait. Tragica, do you like this?"

"P-p-p-playing w-w-w-with the w-w-w-wands?

"Yeah."

"Mmmm. I l-l-l-like it. I-i-i-it m-makes m-m-me feel t-t-tingly"

Kellam eyes opened wide at that answer. "What? Tingly? Err- is it a good tingly or a bad tingly?

"G-g-good. L-l-like I p-p-played w-w-with y-y-you a-a-all d-d-d-day."

"Are you tired?"

"K-k-kinda."

"You still wanna play with the wand?" 

"Y-y-y-yes"

"Okay then, try to aim where I showed you and use the wand again."

"O-o-o-okay."

Another swish and flick sent another icy ball out of the wand. It almost missed but when it impacted the bale of grass the ball exploded and completely encased the grass in ice.

"Wow."

"Wh-wh-what h-h-h-happened?"

"Well, the bale of grass I had you aim at froze completely. C'mon."

Kellam led the hopping Tragica to the large block of ice and slowly brought her hand to it.

"W-w-w-wow. It-it-it-it's all-l-l ice? W-w-wow. It's s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold."

"Yeah, that's some amazing stuff."

Kellam took a moment to soak in what he was seeing when a realization hit him like his father hit the floor.

"Tragica! You can do magic!"

Tragica's face scrunched up in disbelief. "R-r-really? I d-d-d-didn't n-n-n-notice."

"...your sarcasm sucks."

Tragica struck back with a raspberry.

"Whatever. Let's eat lunch and then we can go talk to Besheba. Maybe she knows something about magic."

"O-o-okee!"

~BoaK~

Two hours later the Rexes were in Besheba's living room sipping on some tea… well, Besheba was. Kellam was pretending while Tragica just played with some toys.

"Now that you are situated, care to tell me why you are here?" The old woman asked.

"Of course. Uhm… well I guess it's better to just come out and say it. Tragica can do magic."

Besheba did a spit take.

"E-excuse me young man? I am getting up in my years and my senses are not what they were. Did you say that young Tragica can use magic?"

"...yeah?"

"Dear gods! How did you discover this?"

"Do you remember that stranger that visited last month?"

"With the pink hair?"

"Yes. He attacked me in my home and I ended up- well, I killed him. He had a whole bunch of stuff and this morning I let Tragica try on a cape and she suddenly disappeared! Then I had her wave around these wand-looking things and she sent out fire and ice with them!"

Besheba blinked in surprise, letting the silence hang for a moment before responding, "I don't know what to say about that first bit. I'm sorry you had to go through that Kellam. I wish you had said something."

"I would have, but I didn't want to talk about it then and after I just forgot. Sorry."

Besheba smirked. 'What a precious boy.' "Don't apologize dear. Horrible news aside, that man was most likely a warrior of some kind who had mana within him, but no way to effectively use it. Items with preset magics within them, such as those two wands and the cape, are often sold to adventurers by mages. Like any item that is personally crafted they can range wildly in terms of quality."

"...Wow. You really know your stuff Besheba."

"Oh, you make me blush. Tragica, tell me, how tired did you feel after using those items from this morning?"

Tragica adorably pondered the question for a moment before answering, "A l-l-l-little t-t-t-tired. L-l-l-like I j-j-j-just ran-n-n-n a l-l-l-lot, b-b-b-but I-I-I wasn't-t-t-t sleepy."

"Hmm. Then it seems like those two wands are cheap items made by a highly skilled craftsman."

"Cheap? Those things?"

"Well… not cheap for you, they probably cost more than you could make in a lifetime as a potato farmer if you actually used money here. BUT, for adventurers those items would not be spectacular. They are one note and given how your house was not burnt to the ground, not particularly powerful. Their low mana drain makes it clear that they are well made items, but that is all."

"Oh… wow."

"Dear gods Kellam, say something else."

"Err… how… intriguing?"

"Nice try. Now the cloak, how invisible was Tragica?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, could you see her outline? Was there a bit of opaqueness where her body should have been? Could- oh. She was entirely invisible?"

"Yeah, I could see through her completely."

"Now that is a high quality item. Low mana drain and true invisibility? Impressive."

"Neat… uhm, I feel like we got sidetracked. Since these are magic items does that mean Tragica can't use magic?"

"No dear, it does not mean anything except for the fact that she has mana. Given her youth and the fact that she could use them at all, even if they are high quality items, I would say she also has a rather large mana pool. If you would like, I could write a letter to an old friend and see if he can get me a beginner's book on magic types and their usage. There should be some exercises in there that could tell us that Tragica is a witch."

That peaked the young girls attention. "M-m-me? A w-w-w-witch?" she said excitedly.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not, we will have to see."

Kellma was stuck on one of the last things Besheba said, "Types of magic?"

Besheba chuckled at his baffled expression, "Yes dear, there are many types of magic, but that's a discussion for another time."

"Oh… fine. Thanks a lot for the help Besheba. We should probably head home for dinner. Also, would you like to watch Tragica try out the other items?"

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be there tomorrow after my breakfast."

"Great, see you then. C'mon Tragica."

"O-o-okay. B-b-bye-b-b-b-ye Gr-gr-gr-granny B-b-b-beshy."

"Sweet dreams child."

~BoaK~

**AN: I've just now decided that these author notes are for the dedicated readers. A lot of people skip author notes completely, but I feel that more people read the first one and skip the second one. So I'm going to purposefully put more interesting topics and ramblings down here and stuff my readers NEED to know on top.**

**Sorry again for the long wait. I easily could have kept up some sort of schedule because I have tons of ideas to write about, but like I said up top, summer makes me lazy.**

**For people who don't mind minor spoilers, I plan on making the magic system multifaceted. Well, Besheba said that, but I'll put what that actually means here. **

**There will be Clerics, people who receive their power and spells from gods. Nothing is stopping these people from learning other forms of magic, but gods can be jealous types and take away the power they granted.**

**Wizards and witches are people who learn magic from an institution and use foci. Wands, staves, etc. These magics are tried and true and will work 100% of the time. There isn't any sort of power limitations, just how much time you are willing to spend studying and memorizing magical words or chants. And mana capacity of course.**

**Mages or "wild wizards" are people who just figure out magic on their own. They have good senses as far as magic and mana detection goes and they do not use foci. As implied above, this process is a lot of trial and error and spells can fail. There aren't chants or foci, but magic casting isn't instantaneous. This type of magic is also more reliant on the caster's mana pool because it tends to cost a lot more than spells cast by witches and wizards.**

**Basically Reading/Writing learners vs. Kinesthetic learners.**

**Demon Worshippers (need a better name) will be people who… worship demons and receive their powers from them. Specifically this is seperate from clerics because gods ask for prayers and maybe evangelism while demons ask for sacrifices. Necromancers will fall under this category. For example, in exchange for the ability to raise the dead a person will have to… slaughter a small town and offer it as a sacrifice. Demon's powers will be death oriented as they are the children of Death. Yes, capital D. So definitely necromancers, magic that has to do with death and decay… Death stuff.**

**Bards. Just magic and joy and music.**

**I guess Druids too. They come close to the Mages, but they… are super into nature… but also they come really close to clerics because the Old Gods are gods of nature so they would probably have to derive their power from them. IDK. I want these categories to be very big and catchall, so I think Druid falls under cleric for me since there are gods of those domains and I don't see them letting humans use magic related to their domain so willy nilly. Ehh… but Old Gods don't need worshippers… this is tough.**

**You can multiclass magical classes, it's just really hard.**

**Speaking of, something that stopped me from finishing this chapter in a single afternoon (it was half written for like a month before I got back to it last weekend) is because I came up with the cosmology of this world. I am still writing it and will probably update it regularly, but how curious would you guys be in seeing that. I plan on all of the information I've written to eventually be introduced, but since it has to do with gods and monsters and the creation of the universe it will probably take a long time. I could make a little side story that is just Birth of a King Lore. Depends on what I do. Maybe it will just be a special chapter instead, but I do want to get it out there because I think the universe I've created is pretty interesting.**

**I want to do a lot more for the magical classes. So often I feel there just aren't enough labels for the types of magic that exist. So many people come up with so many cool ideas and I want to get that involved while fitting into the world I'm building. A good example is Samus the magical Bounty Hunter. A Ranger/Mage multiclass is a perfect replacement for her future technology.**

**There is a lot to think about and say so I think I'll go back to my lore document and get to writing. I've finished the Cosmogony and the stuff the gods did until humans came along and I'm about to start on human civilizations and how those work. I will add stuff to the cosmogony stuff… like giving gods names. The Goddess of Life… is just Life. It's super awkward. On several occasions I've written "Life breathed life into-" and that's just the worst.**

**Goodbye or I'll write forever. Guess I've finally caught that writing bug again.**

**Thx ;)**


End file.
